A Stupid Hot Head
by AdyLuv
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is the type of girl that people don't notice. She likes it that way. She had her friends and didn't get unwanted attention. But one day when the playboy jock, Natsu Dragneel, makes a bet with her. She doesn't pay much attention to it but Natsu makes sure she does. He starts to hang around her like crazy. What happens when Lucy finds out Natsu might not be all bad?
1. The Stupid Hot Head

I hate stupid school. I hate all the stupid people, events, teachers, classes, lunches, and every pointless thing that comes along with school. I mean, I'm not one of those meat head idiots who don't like school because they are, well, meat head idiots. I have good grades and I am in advanced classes. I just don't understand why I have to go to school, I am perfectly fine with taking online classes but no, I have to go through the stupid "high school experience" as my mom said.

"Why the down face sweetheart?" I heard a voice mock taking me out of my negative and hateful thoughts. I saw it was the extremely stupid, idiotic, hot headed Natsu Dragneel. Natsu was the typical jock who had girls chasing after him. He played with all the girls hearts and threw them into the ground and stomped on them. It was sickening. Him and his posy were all like that.

"Oh just thinking about how much I hate people like you," I said hatefully and grabbed my stuff, getting ready to go to class.

"Oh c'mon, I wouldn't hurt a fly," he gave me an innocent look and a sly grin.

"Tell that to the girls who you play with like a toys," I sneered. I hate him so much. I hate him even more because he thinks he can have anyone he wants. Yes, he was attractive, with his bright pink hair and toned muscles and his fiery attitude but none of it mattered. He was a nasty, dirty, revolting slime ball.

"Why do you think you know me so well? You haven't even spoke to me before," he tilted his head in a mocking way.

"Let's go back to that shall we? I really don't like you and really really don't want to talk to you," I said getting up.

"Oh really that just makes me want to talk to you," he said.

"Why did you come over to me? You don't even know my god damn name so why?" I was pissed off now.

"I was bored," he said casually. I gave him the nastiest glare I could make and walked away. I didn't even need to hear him to know he was laughing.

"Whoa what crawled up your butt," my friend Levy asked seeing my angry expression.

"Natsu,"I spat his name out like it was poison in my mouth.

"Oh him, I'm not trying to sound rude but, why would he talk to you?" she asked.

"He was bored and wanted a new toy to play with," I said sitting in my desk.

"He is an idiot, but Gray-sama is different," Juvia said. Juvia had a huge crush on Gray Fullbuster, one of the guys Natsu hangs out with, even if they do get in a fight everyday.

"Natsu doesn't know how to treat a lady right," our girl crazed friend, Loki says smirking.

"Somebody needs to teach him a lesson," Erza, our scary friend, said with a mad face.

"Here they come now," Levy said with a disgusted tone. Natsu, Gray, Jellal Fernadez who was a boy with blue hair and a weird tattoo on his face, and Gajeel Redfox a guy with long black hair and piercings. Natsu saw me and winked. I gave him another evil glare and looked away. Then he came and sat right next to me. All my friends gave him a glare but none compared to me. I practically had steam coming out of my ears. Why? Out of everyone, why me?

"Hey sweetheart, mind if I sit here?" he teased.

"Actually I do, I prefer not to sit next to dirt bags," I said. I heard Loki let out a laugh.

"Oh really, the you really shouldn't mind, I'm a human, not a dirt bag,"he said with a straight face then laughed. Through out the whole entire class period I sat there fuming. I refused to look at him, but i could feel his eyes on me. I would not let him get to me.

At the end of class I was the first out of the classroom. I walked in the hall with a look that says don't-you-dare-talk-to-or-look-at-me-or-I-will-kill-you. I am not going to take this bull crap, I am going to stay as far away from him as possible. I was sick and tired of Natsu Dragneel, the stupid hot head.

When I got home I layed on my bed and sighed. I lived by myself and was scared of my landlady. I only get a little money from my parents every month which I usually use for food and personal purposes. Speaking of which, I had to go to my unruly job working as a waitress. I sighed and got up and changed my clothes and hurried out the door. _Please do not be late!_

I got to work just on time and automatically got to work. I hate having to serve greasy junk food to a bunch of random strangers that I have never seen before. I did it though, I just had to stay optimistic, which was hard wearing my ugly purple uniform.

As I was serving food to a couple that looked like they were in their early twenties, I saw the mess of pink hair being seating himself. I groaned. Is he stalking me?! I swear that this is harrasment! Why is he trying to ruin my life? I haven't done anything to him!

I walked to his table. "Hi my name is Lucy, I will be your server for today," I started the same old line I say at every table.

"Oh Lucy! It's nice seeing you here! How funny, us running into each other like this!" he knew this was bugging me and he liked it.

"Here is our menu and if you need anything, just ask," I ignored his remark.

"Oh thank you! And there is one thing I need to ask, why do you hate me so much?" he asked slyly.

"Because you are a nasty, stupid, meat head who can not learn how not to be a douche bag, Natsu, you think because everyone thinks you are attractive you can just play with them until you get bored and it's disgusting," I huffed.

He had a devious smile. "So you think I'm attractive?"

Oh god no. Not this. "I never said that."

"Oh yes you did," He said leaning up in his chair staring at me.

"Don't start this Natsu, I would never ever be with a guy like you."

"What if a guy like me wanted to change?" he asked mockingly.

I scoffed."You couldn't change if your life depended on it."

"I bet you I could," he said with a playful look. I stared at the boy with the one of a kind smirk and the most unruly pink hair anybody has ever had. Could he change? I doubt it.

"Then prove it," I told him.

"I will," he crossed his arms.

"Okay, can't wait to see it."

"I have one condition," he said. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised up."You, Lucy Heartfilla, the good girl, must go on a date with me and I can be with you whenever I want."

"What do I get if I'm right?" I asked.

"I won't ever go near or speak to you again," he told me. I smiled. I was going to win this. Goodbye Natsu Dragneel.

"Deal," I said and that is what started it all.


	2. Day One

I woke up with hair that looked like a whole other living being was on my head. I sighed as I groggily got up and slowly got read for the day. After taking a show, I walked into my room. I saw Natsu sitting at my table reading something. I sat there in shock not processing what was happening. He looked up from the papers. He had the most devilish smirk.

"You really should lock your door, don't know who would just walk in, nice towel by the way," he said casually. I looked down at the towel then at the papers that he was holding. That was...oh god no! How did he find that?! I grabbed the papers out of his hand and kicked him. Hard.

"Why would you walk into my house and just start reading my personal things Natsu?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed. My face went red and I hurried and grabbed my clothes and went into my bathroom to change. As I was changing, I mumbled swears about Natsu and got madder by the second. I walked out and he just sat there.

"Look, I'm sorry. I told you last night I was coming to your house so I thought you left it unlocked for me. I didn't mean to intrude. And sorry about your story, it looked interesting. It's way good from what I read so far though," he apologized. Natsu freaking Dragneel actually apologized. I couldn't believe it. He looked sincere when he did it too. Man, he is serious about this bet. I stared at him.

"Fine,"I finally said,"Just from now on, you wait outside."

"Yes ma'm," he joked. I hurried and finished getting ready and we left my house. I walked on the ledge of small blocks of stone that seperated the river running through the town and the streets. Natsu stared at me and it was creeping me out.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"You are gonna fall off of that one day," he said matter-of-factly.

"Everyone tells me that, but it has never happened," I told him. We continued walking, not saying a word. I balanced and he watched me. Sometimes he would just look straight foward and I'd do silly things just for the fun of it. Well, while he was looking away I tried to do this thing where I leaned forward and stood on one foot and hung the other one back in the air. Well, I stumbled and was going to fall.

"Natsu!" I screamed as I fell backwards. He looked at me and I felt him wrap his arms around me. He held me and looked me in the eyes.

"I told you," he said. I pushed him away and gave him a hard glare.

"I was just trying to do a funny move," I said.

"Ya, I know, I saw all of your "silly moves","he made quotation marks with his fingers as he said silly moves. My cheeks burned a bright shade of red.

"I thought you couldn't see," I said quietly.

"Oh sweetheart, you are so dumb," he said putting his arm around me. I lifted it up and took it off of me.

"No touching," I firmly said.

"Sweetheart, you didn't say that when I held you close in my arms a second ago," he winked at me. I flipped him off and we continued walking. We were almost to the school and I was glad. I have already had enough of the pink haired boy.

When we got to the school Natsu turned to me. "I'm sorry to say Sweetheart, but now we must part ways. I must go be the best gentleman I can be today. I look foward to seeing you later," he said and left before I could respond. It was always a new adventure with that boy and I had no clue what was going to happen next.

I met up with my friends before classes started. I had a feeling gossip about me and Natsu walking together was already spreading. That's what happens when you live in a small town and walk with the most popular boy in school.

"Explain!" Levy exclaimed, comfirming my suspicions.

"We made a bet while I was at work and he wanted to walk to school with me," I shortly said.

"What about him holding you real close to him?" Juvia asked. Dang, are their spys watching Natsu's every move?

"I was about to fall in the river and he caught me," I said it like it was no big deal.

"I wish Gray-sama would hold Juvia that close,"Juvia whispered.

"Don't go falling in love with him," Loki joked.

"Not in a million years!"I exclaimed. Everyone laughed but Erza just had a concentrated face. What was going on in her mind?

"Well as long as this bet is going on, I guess Natsu will be around me more thus around you guys too," I said.

"That means Gray-sama might be around us more!" Juvia happily clapped. Strange that girl.

"Ugh, I hope Gajeel stays away, he is annoying," Levy groaned. We all exchanged a sly smile. Everyone knew that she had a huge crush on him, she just wouldn't admit it.

I then saw Natsu and his friends walk up to us. "Hey sweetheart, we decided we are going to hang out with you and your friends now."

I looked him hard in the eyes. Was he being serious? The barley know invisible people hanging out with the most popular guys in school?! How would that mix?_ It's just until the bet is over._ I thought to myself. But what if ir wasn't, what if my friends grew attached to them? I didn't like the idea, but I went along with it anyway. Just to see what happens.


	3. The Most Awkward Lunch Ever

The first half of school went by in a flash. In my first hour, I would always catch Natsu looking at me with something in his eyes, but couldn't tell what it was. When ever I caught him though, he would wink and I'd look right back down at my paper. I got a weird feeling in my stomach and I didn't know what it was. I better not be coming down with something or I will flip! I don't recognize it as something I have ever felt though. But, it makes me feel all tingly inside.

When I was walking to lunch, Natsu ran up to me. After pushing his hair out of his face, which literally made girls in the hallway swoon, asked me, "How do you think our two groups of friends will get along?"

"Well, looking on how much I enjoy you stupid presence, not so well," I said quite annoyed. I don't understand why he has to hang around me all the time. Just because we made a bet, doesn't mean we have to be best friends. I can still live in my little world and not get involved in his.

"What's with the look?" he asked.

"Why do you have to bother me like this? We made a stupid bet, not became best buddies," I whined.

"That's easy sweatheart, how are you gonna see me be a gentleman if you aren't around to see it?" he asked. We had gotten to the food court and at our small table instead of having just my friends, it had Natsu's friends and a whole bunch of girls who fangirled over them. I could see all my friends were annoyed, even Loki, who is girl crazy. I gave Natsu a pissed off look. This is the exact thing I didn't want.

"What? We are the most popular guys in the school, we have quite of few friends," he smirked. We walked over to our table and sat right next to Levy, who saved me a seat at the way to crowded table. Gajeel and Jellal were acting flirtatious to the girls while Gray tried to pry Juvia off of his arm.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's only love!" she yelled.

"Get off of me! You are so creepy!" Gray yelled back.

Levy didn't like big crowds and sat quietly with her head down. I saw a blush on her face because Gajeel was sitting across from her. Erza sat straight giving evil stares to anyone who dared look at her. Even so, Jellal would often getting into something like a staring contest. Loki may be girl crazed but he was also way shy around girls. He sat quietly, avoiding any girl that looked at him. It was probably the most awkward lunch ever, well just for my friends and I. Natsu, his friends, and the rest of the people enjoyed themselves. Natsu was going to pay.

About during the middle of lunch this girl, Lisanna threw herself onto Natsu. Let's just say I hated Lisanna. She was a nasty popular girl who thought she was better than everybody else. She had curves in all the right places and short choppy white hair. It was really odd because her older sister, who graduated last year, is way kind and sweet. Mirajane couldn't hurt a fly. Well, until you made her real mad, then she would go crazy on you and beat you up. Elfman, Lisanna's senior brother, is an odd guy who is obsessed with being a man. Many people avoid him.

"Hey Natsu, miss me?" she asked with a ditzy voice and twirled her hair.

"Yeah sure but could you please get off me Lisanna, I don't want you to get the wrong idea," he said kindly lifting her gently off her. I stared wide-eyed at Natsu. I couldn't believe he actually did that. He usually would have either A. let her sit on him and flirt wildly or B. push her off rudely and not give a thought to it.

Natsu looked over at me and saw my shocked expression. He gave me a wink and had a look that said,"I told you so!" I rolled my eyes. He couldn't last being this nice. Just because he did it once, doesn't mean he will make a habit of it.

"But Natsu,I like sitting on your lap," Lisanna pouted, putting on a flirty look.

"Well, letting you do that might lead you on and I want to stop giving girls the wrong idea," he explained. I was gaping now. By telling people, he meant he was serious about this. Oh god, I seriously do not want to go on a date with that.

Lisanna pouted and walked away. A couple of girls followed behind her, trying to keep up with her ferocious speed. I smiled at that I would've laughed but I held it down because I didn't want the attention.

"You like seeing me push away other girls?" he asked smiling that mischievous grin.

"That girl, yes, I hate her almost as much as I hate you," I said.

"Oh that's hurts," he said gripping his heart. I laughed and of course, evryone's heads turned to us. When they went back to talking, I saw Levy blush even brighter because her and Gajeel made eye contact. She is so adorable when she is shy.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Finally! Everyone got up and scattered to where they had to go. Now, it was just Natsu and his group and me and my friends. It was funny how we all had next period together. As we were walking, it was silent other than Juvia's cries of love to Gray and his creeped out remarks.

"This whole friend idea isn't goin' so well, I told you," I whispered to Natsu.

"Give it time, I bet you they will all fall in love with each other," he laughed. I gave him an _uhhh no_ look. There was no way that was going to happen.


	4. This Can't Be Happening

It had been a couple of days since me and Natsu had made our bet. He continued to follow me around everywhere and still continued to change. It was annoying and surprising. We decided the day the bet would end a month from the day we made the bet, enough time to prove that he is actually changing. We still had awkward lunches and weren't to happy about him trying to get everyone to hang out with them but we tolerated it.

Today was a Saturday and I had no work and no school. I could have a peaceful day with no Natsu interrupting me. I planned on spending the day in my pajamas, watching anime and writing. It sounded like the perfect day to me.

I got settled snug on the couch and started to watch my favorite anime. Only after a couple minutes, I felt two hands cover my eyes. I freaked out and threw my first forward. I heard a groan and a familiar voice say,"Goddamn Lucy, that fucking hurt!"

I got up and saw Natsu rubbing a huge red mark on his face from where I punched him. "What do you mean?! You shouldn't sneak up on my like that! And, I've told you before, not to come into my house without permission!"

"I'm sorry! You weren't answering your phone so I decided just to come by!" he yelled.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. The sooner he leaves the better.

"You and me are going to have a Natsu and Lucy day," he said happily.

"Haha, your funny," I mocked.

"I'm being serious!" he said.

"Yeah, um can I just stay at home, in my pajamas, watching my show," I whinnied.

"Only if I can stay with you," he grinned that mischievous grin of his. I thought for a minute. I really just wanted to stay home, and this might be my only option. I guess I could try it, I mean he wasn't as annoying as I thought.

"Fine, you can stay but don't be annoying," I turned and sat back down on my couch.

"Annoying isn't even in my vocabulary,"he joked. He sat on the opposite side of the couch. I played my show and it stayed silent other than the TV. It was extremely awkward. I got tired really quickly. I slowly drifted to sleep. I tried to stay awake, but soon enough, sleep took over.

I woke up in a panic. I can't believe that I fell asleep while it was just Him in the room. I felt something under me. I looked up and saw that I was laying in Natsu's lap and he was asleep as well. I smiled. He looked so cute when he slept. He snored, but I found it adorable.

_Wait! No! Why am I thinking this?! I can't stand him! Get a hold of yourself Lucy!_

As I mentally yelled at myself, Natsu slowly woke up. He slowly lifted his eyelids, but they were still droopy and there was a little drool coming out of his mouth.

"Hey sweetheart, was my lap comfortable?" he groggily said.

My face went red with blush and I jerked up. "Um no-I mean-I didn't-UGH!" I stumbled across all my words.

"Calm down! Jeez! You just feel into my lap! Nothing happened! You look cute when you sleep though," he said the last part softly. I looked up at him. He smiled and shook his mess of pink hair."Who knew we would both fall asleep so quickly!"

I stared at him quizzically. I was still red in the face form blushing. I can't believe I slept in his lap and he let me! I couldn't believe it. I was mentally yelling at myself for falling asleep.

"We need to play a game, hmmm, I know! We should play never have I ever!" Natsu burst out. I knew what game he was talking about. It was one of many simple confession games. Never have I ever, confessions, twenty questions,etc. "Sure," I found myself agreeing.

"Okay, never have I ever umm, read a book over 250 pages," he said. I course he hasn't.

"Not surprising, okay so ummm, well never have i ever, kissed a boy..." I said the last part quietly. I turned my head and blushed madly. I never have because I never really hung out with guys. I mean yeah, Loki, but he was only a friend to me.

"Really?" he tilted his head. I can't believe he hasn't laughed at me yet. Most people who know that laugh.

"Well yeah, I've never been the popular type, and I mostly focus on school, I never did my best to stand out so guys don't notice me," I said. Natsu stared at me. I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't make out what. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing,"He looked kind of nervous as he didn't want me to know what he said.

"Yeah, but I don't mind, guys are dogs anyway," I looked down. I felt the couch shift. I looked up and saw Natsu way close to me.

"You shouldn't live without your first kiss any longer, I mean everybody has had theirs!" he exclaimed.

"No, I mean nobody would want to anyway, I'll just wait until I find someone who actually likes me for me," I said. Natsu had a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. Before i knew it, he had taken my face in his hands and brought our faces closer together. My heart pounded out of my chest. Our faces were so close I could feel his breathe on my face. Everything in my mind told me to pull away, but my body wouldn't budge.

"I must be a nobody then," he whispered and then put his mouth on mine. I could tell that he was going to kiss me but when he did it I sat there in shock. I ended up kissing him back then, he pulled away. That was like a wake up call. I went wide eyed and ran into my bathroom and locked the door. I heard him run after me and bang on the door telling me to let him in. I sat there in shock. Natsu Dragneel kissed me and I kissed him back. He was my first kiss. And worst of all, I think I was falling for the boy who I hated. This could not be happening!


	5. I Won't Admit The Truth

I spent the rest of the weekend in my house with my doors and windows locked. I closed the blinds and spent the whole time being alone. I mostly just thought of him kissing me and what happened after it.

"_Lucy! Let me in! Talk to me! I'm sorry!" Natsu yelled as he banged on the door._

_"Just go away..." I said quietly._

_"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I meant it. I wanted to kiss you and I know that you wanted to kiss me, you wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't," he said softer now. I felt him slid down the door and hit the floor. He was so close to me. _

_"I'm not upset Natsu, I just don't want to get close to someone like you," I said after a long silence. _

_"What do you mean 'someone like me,'?" he asked._

_I sighed. "You are the popular boy who is a player, I can't ever even think about being with somebody who will play with my heart like that,"I explained._

_"I told you I was going to change, that was the whole bet," he said._

_"Then talk to me in a month," I said. _

_"I will," he said and then I heard him get up and leave._

_*End of Flashback*_

Now, it was Monday which meant school. I honestly did not want to see him. I hated him. I hated him for kissing me, for talking to me that day, for making that bet, for making me feel these stupid freaking feelings for him. I don't want to. I want to feel this for somebody who will return the feeling. Not play with me until they get bored.

I went outside and luckily, there was no Natsu waiting to walk me to school. That may be because I left a half an hour early. Still, I was glad.

I walked all the way to school without seeing Natsu. I walked up to my friends as they waved. They eyed me suspiciously.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, maybe he finally decided to stop hanging around me," I lied.

"You don't look good," Levy said looking worried.

"I was sick all weekend, I'm just getting over it," I lied again. It hurt lying to my friends but I couldn't tell them that me and Natsu kissed! They would flip out on me!

"Okay so guess what you guys! I am dating somebody!" Loki exclaimed. We all looked at Loki with shocked faces.

"Who is it?!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Well, it's this girl a grade lower than us named Aries, she is really shy and has beautiful pink hair and is so cute,"he said dreamily. We all laughed. We never saw Loki like this. As we were giving him congratulations and demanding to meet her, Natsu's group showed up. Except, Natsu wasn't there.

"Where's Natsu?" Loki asked.

"He had to take care of some business," Gajeel said roughly. Loki made friends with Gray and Jellal and Erza seemed to hit it off. Juvia was well, Juvia and Gajeel kept to himself mostly. Him and Levy would always be quiet. I told my friends that I had to go to my locker.

I walked quietly to my locker to get my stuff, when I opened it, a note fell out. I grabbed it and saw it was written in pink. Wow. I opened it and saw it was from a guy.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I know you don't except who I am. Well, right now while you are reading this, you have no clue who is writing this to you. I am going to try to keep it that way. I just want to say I like you, a lot. When I first noticed you, I knew that I wanted to make you mine. Even if I discovered you hate me, I would still try to be with you. I'm still not going to give up. So look our Lucy Heartfillia, I'm coming to steal your heart._

_Sincerely, Well, that's for you to find out_

I stared at the paper. Someone likes..._me?_ How is that possible? I don't even think people notice me, none the less like me. I was shell shocked. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and hurry and grabbed my books. As I was leaving, I felt like I was being watched. When I turned around, I saw the one person I didn't want to see, Natsu.

"Hey sweetheart," he said smiling. I looked him up and down. I had a feeling of want. His messy pink hair, his devilish smile, his toned muscles were perfect and I wanted them wrapped around me. Wait! Was I seriously thinking that! No!

"Hi Natsu," I said quietly.

"What was that note that fell out of your locker?" he asked eyeing me.

"N-nothing," I told him. He didn't need to know about this.

"Oh, I bet it was from a secret admirer, wasn't it?" he mocked.

"You don't know that,"I said defensively.

"Oh but I do, I told you sweetheart, the boys do love you, you just have to make them look," he whispered the last part in my ear. Then, he walked off to meet his friends. I stood there in the hallway looking like an idiot. Anytime he gets close to me, I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. Why is this happening to me?!

I looked down at the note trying to figure out who wrote it. I was looking for any clues. I looked at it and then something clicked. The handwriting was familiar, the color I knew all to well, and the line '_even if I discovered you hate me..'. _If I was right, then Natsu wrote this and put it in my locker.

It was that moment I realized the truth. I don't want this to be happening but it is. I want more than anything but for this truth to be a lie, but it isn't. I won't admit the truth to myself. But, the truth is, I am falling for Natsu. Hard. And if this note is true, he is falling for me too.


	6. I Already Fell

At the end of the day, I walked up to Natsu. He was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and it looked like he was thinking hard. I stood in front of him waiting for him to notice me. It didn't take long for him to sense my presence and he opened his eyes. When he saw it was me, he smiled.

"What's up sweetheart?" he asked.

"We walk together, remember?" I said like he was dumb."Somebody forgot to come this morning."

"Actually, I was running late, I got there, not early, but on time and you weren't there," he smirked,"It seems you have been avoiding me." Shit. He got me there.

"Well I'm not right now so let's go," I rolled my eyes teasingly. I started to walk and he followed me.

"So sweetheart, what's up with you? I heard you seemed...off today," he said. I took a deep breath. Was I really going to tell him? I had no clue what I was getting myself into by doing this. But, I had to tell him I knew.

"Well, you were right, I got a note from a boy," I told him.

"Oh!" he mock surprise,"Who is it from?" Oh he's trying to play dumb. Well, I'll do it too.

"I don't know they didn't leave a name, and didn't want me to know," I said.

"Oh that sucks," he smiled thinking he was smart. Haha, in his dreams!

"Yeah, I think it is really stupid though, not only could he man up to to tell me in person, he couldn't even tell me his name on the note!" I complained to get a reaction. I saw his face fall. He started to get a worried look in his eyes.

"W-well maybe he was nervous," he defended. How cute.

"I can't believe you are defending him! I mean, a "cool guy" like yourself should be dissing him too, because you are to cool to do stuff like that," I mocked him. He got all quite. The look on his face was priceless! I started to laugh like a maniac. He looked at me like a lost puppy.

"I know it was you Natsu, I said all that just to see your reaction," I said in between laughs.

"How did you figure it out?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm just that smart," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So do you feel the same? I know I didn't treat girls good in the past, but I swear I'll change, I'll keep doing the dare if I have to! I want to change for you," he burst out. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know Natsu, I seriously don't want to be hurt," I looked down.

"So you do feel the same, you just are scared," he sounded hopeful. Might as well say my mind while we are doing it.

"Yes Natsu, I like you. All weekend, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I hate you for making me feel this way about you! I keep telling my heart that you are bad but yet it doesn't listen. I try pushing thoughts of you away but they always find their way back into my head. I just wish I could go back to the time when I thought you were all bad, because now I see the good parts about you and they make me want you. I know your bad for me but my heart tells me to take the risk," I faded off. Natsu stared at me like I spoke another language. I looked down and cursed at myself. I knew I should've kept my mouth shut.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you from the moment I went to talk to you in the courtyard that day. When you said what you thought of me I swore I'd change. I followed you around trying to get you to see the good parts off me. And I swear to you Lucy, I won't do anything to hurt you," he said. I looked up and saw that he was closer know. I pondered on what to do. Should I take the risk and fall and hope he will catch me or should I walk away from the cliff where it is safe. It didn't take long to choose my decision. I knew what it was.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You better catch me," I whispered at kissed him. Yes, I kissed him. I don't know how I got the courage to do it but I kissed him. He was shocked at first but then smiled. He kissed back. Then, he pulled away.

"I will always catch you," he whispered. I smiled. The reason why it was so easy to decide was because I realized, I fell a long time ago. There was no going back. I just had to trust that he would catch me. And I was willing to let that happen.

"You know, I don't know that much about you Lucy," he said as we walked back to my house holding hands.

"Yeah, maybe we could ask each other random questions to get to know each other better," I suggested. He laughed as an agreement.

"Okay, um favorite color?" he asked.

"Pink," I said looking at his hair. He ruffled it as a gesture. And so on started the never ending questions. Some were random and silly like the first one. Others were serious and sad. We went on for hours talking about each other and sharing our secrets. After we asked each other almost every impossible question, it got silent.

"I can't believe I fell for Natsu Dragneel, a stupid hot head," I teased. But was serious at the same time. I couldn't believe it. He was the last guy I ever pictured myself with.

"And I can't believe I caught the beautiful nerd that wouldn't give me the time of day," he looked at me with loveable eyes. I smiled and he smiled back. My worries started to disappear and I only longed to be with him. It was like he took over my mind and there was no way I could get it back. Pictures of him filled my head and I didn't care. I loved every single one of them.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Natsu?" I asked him.

"I have to get going, it's getting late and we have the most wonderful thing in the world, school," he exaggerated.

"You are the most wonderful thing in the world," I mumbled. He looked at me with devious eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked getting closer.

"Nothing..."I trailed the last part off. He started to tickle me. I started to laugh as hard as I could and gasp for air.

"I think you said I was the most wonderful, sweetheart," he teased and I rolled around and was dying.

"P-p-please N-Natsu! S-stop it!" I gasped for air. He stopped but still hovered over me.

"You're so freaking cute," he said and kissed me lightly. Then, he got up and walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!"

"Bye Natsu!" I called out.

"Bye Lucy!" he called back. I lay on the couch hugging my pillow and blushing. I was dating Natsu . My first kiss and my first love.


End file.
